


Apologies Without Words

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every day could be sunshine and rainbows.  Not every threat came from evil.  Sometimes they were their own worst enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Apologies without Words  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: Six  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 500+  
> Spoilers: No  
> Summary: Not every day could be sunshine and rainbows. Not every threat came from evil. Sometimes they were their own worst enemies.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Not on HBO, and even then it would be doubtful.  
> A/N: Late tonight because hubby kept distracting me with old movies, the bugger. But hey, it's still Saturday somewhere. ;)

~~~?~~~

She sat looking out over the harbour, her green eyes glittering with pain as she tucked her knees up under her chin, pulling her jacket tighter around her body. The dark clouds over the water did nothing to help her dark mood as tears burned but failed to fall, the chill of the night nothing in comparison to the chill she felt moving through her body in a slow trail of betrayal.

He'd used her words against her, flinging them back in her face, storming out of their apartment before she'd had the chance to replay their conversation to find out where they'd gone wrong. They'd always been explosive, the pirate and the saviour, and living under the same roof hadn't mellowed them in the least, but tonight was something different. Tonight he left.

Well. She wasn't going to cry about it, not tonight, not at all. When the door had closed behind him with such a resounding finality, she'd frozen in place, the sudden silence in her home terrifying. She'd waited an hour to see if he'd return, only to find the space she'd once found comforting turn suffocating. Once an hour had passed with no sign of his return, she'd grabbed her jacket, leaving the warmth of her home for the peace of the cool ocean air.

She couldn't say how much time had passed between leaving her apartment and when the cool air became a cold discomfort, but the moon had risen high and bright, the lights of the sleepy town behind her growing dim as her friends and family turned in for the evening, unaware of her heart shattering into sharp little pieces just a short distance from their doorsteps. Her teeth chattered insistently, her body shivered, and without permission a single warm tear cut a wet path down her face, its trail turned to ice long before she had the chance to wipe it away.

She should have startled when the hot cup of chocolate was pressed into the palm of her trembling hand. She should have gasped when arms came around her, pulling her body flush against warm muscle. She should have pulled away when thick leather covered her chilled legs and his warm ones as they encased her. She shouldn't have leaned back into him when his lips pressed against her neck, behind her ear, in her hair.

They didn't apologize. They didn't cry. They didn't scream and yell about whatever had come between them. They didn't declare an endless love. They sat until her chocolate and his coffee grew cold. They sat until not even the leather of his jacket could stop their shivers. They sat until not a single light shone on the streets of Storybrooke.

In the morning they'd sort out what remained of their anger. They'd talk through their sharp words and the silence that followed. In the morning she'd bite back tears as she told him how terrified she'd been when he walked out like so many before him. He'd remind her that he was a pirate at heart and this wouldn't be his last mistake. 

For now, they climbed slowly to their feet, fingers entwined, her head against his shoulder, his lips in her hair. The walk was short, their silence a comfort, the bond between them stronger for their discord. They arrived home to conversations spoken without words, apologies given without sound, and love made without remorse. 

He'd come back to her and she'd let him. Anything else could wait.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
